


Attack on Shiratorizawa

by Saku015



Series: Shiratorizawa Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Characters Watching Attack on Titan, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shiratorizawa Week 2018, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Satori wants to show an anime to his best friend, but Wakatoshi does not plan to suffer alone.





	Attack on Shiratorizawa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [THE_HERO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/gifts).



> Day 1: Sleepover.

”Remind me again why we have to do this?” Semi asked his fellow third year as they were walking towards Wakatoshi’s dorm room with him and Reon having futons in their arms. Wakatoshi only shrugged his shoulder and Semi frowned.

”We are a team. We should spend more time together. It would make our work more precise on the court,” Wakatoshi answered with a plain look on his face.

”He just does not want to do it alone,” Reon concluded which made Wakatoshi frown and Semi smirk.

When they stepped into the room, they saw Satori pouring chips into a bowl. He looked up and greeted them with a happy wave.

”Tendou, how many times do I have to tell you that eating in the room is inappropriate?” Ushijima asked whit a shook of his head.

”Awww, Wakatoshi-kun! Do not be a party ruiner!” Satori whined, but his smile did not faint.

”How are you planning to watch the film?” Semi asked. He knew that watching a laptops’ screen for four people could be tiring after a while. He scanned the room and saw the big screen TV above the two boys’ desks. A sweat drop appeared nest to his head. ”I should not have asked.”

”What kind of anime are we going to watch, Satori?” Reon asked, sitting down to the bottom bunk. Wakatoshi saw as Satori’s eyes glinted – which never meant good. He finished connecting his laptop to the Tv and turned back towards them.

”A serious one.”

 

Four hours later, Wakatoshi understood why his friend said the show would be a serious one. As he watched the man returning, just to see all of his men lying around dead, a strong sensation hit Wakatoshi full force. Suddenly, the men and woman disappeared and in front of his eyes, he saw his own teammates and a volleyball court.

In that moment, he totally understood the capatin’s feelings, who looked at the dead bodies. The feeling of not being good enough. The thought that maybe if he had done a little bit more, this would not have happened. The curshing emotion of letting all of those down who stood by him and trusted in him more than anyone.

He felt Satori nudging him with his elbow, but he did not reply. He was not being able to reply. From the corner of his eye, he caught Semi’s concerned glance. Reon stood up and walked to the table to turn the film out. Wakatoshi wanted to say that everything was okay and he was all right. Only, he was not.

After the laptop was turned off, Semi and Reon set their futons up and they switched off the lights to go to sleep. Half an hour had passed, but Wakatoshi still was not being able to fall asleep. His performance tomorrow morning would be unacceptable. He sighed and turned to his side, trying to fall asleep.

”Hey, Wakatoshi-kun?” He heard Satori’s voice above him. He hummed, showing that he was listening. ”I know you would never let us down.”

Ushijima felt a smile crawling onto his lips. Maybe Tendou really was his best friend after all.


End file.
